


你会

by Suzuru0



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuru0/pseuds/Suzuru0
Summary: rps 勿上升真人其实没有cp剧情……一点也没有赛后摸的安慰小段子 世界线魔改注意搬文时的感叹：当初真该写摸头杀(





	你会

糟糕透了。他心想，然而他此时正被拥抱着。

“一切会好起来的——只要你一直努力，朝着正确的方向。”拥抱着他的人在他耳边低语。他想给他一个微笑，但那个拥抱太紧了，他挣不开，就伏在那个人的肩头点了点头。

对方的手在他背上拍了拍，坚定地，也带着安抚的温柔。他的下巴只能搁在他的肩膀上，目光所及是一副拐杖，他突然感到很想流泪。

他还是忍住了，只是把脸埋在对方的肩上，深深叹了一口气，而后又低声说：

“我会的。……你看着吧。”

“我不会对你失望。”拥抱忽而松开了，他直起身，看见给予拥抱者眯着眼睛灿烂的笑，“我一直都相信你会做到。”

**Author's Note:**

> lofter id：5alover  
> 欢迎来找我玩w


End file.
